defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Zertheron Coldheart
Biography Before the third war, Zertheron was a yet growing aspirant in Lordaeron, soon participating in the ranks of Kirin Tor, learning the path of a magi. Later falling victim into becoming an undead, where his studies leaned closer to necromancy. After a certain amount of events that occured in the long past, Zertheron now walks the world as a Rogue Wizard, who claimed humanity back by altering time from his original world to benefit his status, wealth, and living. Zertheron's faith is being given to the Titans, most notably the Pantheon itself. At first it was mere curiosity when the Magus had the thought of exploring the far reaches of Northrend, which later turned into stronger interest, up to faith and alligence itself. One of his goals (aside from acting for the titan's name) is to gain access to the Arcanomicon itself, a map of all ley-lines on Azeroth which the titan Norgannon gave to Malygos before his departure. Fall in Dalaran Back in the starting days of the third war, Zertheron was nothing but an apprentice of another powerful wizard, who apperantly found himself the same fate. When the scourge-converted Prince Arthas laid siege on the Violet City, the apprentice magi took refuge within one of the tall spires of Dalaran, in attempt to cowardly save himself from the onslaught, instead of fighting alongside his friends. When a sudden silence overwhelmed the battlefield, the young magi's vision was embraced by a demonic Eredar in the distance, with golden shoulderpads of a massive size, writing dark inscriptions on the ground. It was the last thing that came to his vision, nothing else came to his view but the roof of the tall spire where he resided began to shatter, claiming his life. Ressurection Few moments after the birth of the undeath Forsaken, a group of pillagers were surprised to find a surviving corpse among the found loot; it was hard to believe that Zertheron's body survived from being torn apart by the falling rubble. The renegades of Sylvanas had his corpse escorted to the chambers of Undercity, where his ressurection as an undead came to pass. The Apothecarium soon revealed that there was a decision between either ressurecting the Magus or have him fodder as an experimental material for the Apothecaries' tests for a New Plague, and even though Zertheron was already brought back alive, the idea to tame him as a testing rat existed still. The apothecaries strongly insisted to make use of his carcass, due to the fact that it survived the Violet Cities' colapse, which too inspired them to believe that his body holds something special; a key to make an ultimate fleshcraft killing machine, perhaps. From free will to insanity and salvation The Apothecarium claimed the Magus, practicing vile experiments that would originaly take down any man with a stable organism. The Magus suffered for several days, until one day after the dusk, an unknown source from the shadows liberated the man from his hollow chains, granting him an opportunity which Zertheron was extremely glad to accept. He retreated to the wilderness, where he held belief in hope of no one finding him, that day his brand decisions strayed him from the undeath society that gave him another chance to walk on Azeroth once more. A year passed, and his torment receeded. Self-studies have allowed him to grasp for a little more power, in attempt to increase the probability of ensuring himself a chance for survival. He sought refuge on the northern side of the Eastern Kingdoms, where the surviving Blood Elves were already in a pact with the Horde. The inhabitants of Silvermoon let him pass, believing that he comes on behalf of the Forsaken. Zertheron found the company of Sin'Dorei to be rather amusing at first, though that later ran down the hill, slowly. The city soon became an insane asylum for the Magus, people started developing silly jokes that ment to insult him, anywhere where he set foot, a blood elf became inspired to grin. This heaved terrible pain for the suffering man, as if the city would slowly consume his will and convert him into a peon's level. Soon the least expected occured, when another blood elf once came into the building where Zertheron currently resided in. It was later revealed that this man, with grand accuracy over knowledge, his mind - his view; was the person who freed the Magus from the morbid hands of the Apothecary. Through his knowledge, charisma and power, the Magus began to consider him A hand that rised from the clouds above, reaching out to liberate me from all means that would lean me closer to my own demise, his mind widened with knowledge, a new vision was bestowed upon him, where he grew hate for the people that inhabited Silvermoon City. War on Silvermoon Quotes *I have made my final decision, and my judgement is clear. We shall vaporize the minds of thoose who worship the light, and drown them in the seething cauldron of flame and balance. Later, with the remaining ashes shall history be written anew, and the historians of this world will be inspired to think again, for their mistakes make eyes like mine cry blood. (Said after his second defeat with the faithful of light.) *The endless squabbles about the important purpose which death should serve better, said by the necromancers, or the light which its worshipers say to guide us all, and inspire our thoughts and ideas of what you'll make of this world, the world which you judge to be yours, tire me to the limit, Paladin. That is one of the prime reasons, why I walk a stray's path, and I'll never forgive the man who brought the whole idea of 'faith in light' to the ears and eyes of all mortal races. *I've decided to do the Titans a favor, due to the love which I hold for them. *You deem thoose who refuse to favor the faith you follow as infidels, you summon forth your judgement by ceasing the lives of thoose which aren't fit of your rule, and from all that I've told you about myself, you say I'm a monster?! Typical, you make me sick! *Just because I oppose the undead, doesn't mean I'm on your side. *I've heard of the events which occured between Light's Hope and Acherus. I must say its like a cat and dog fighting, pretty amusing. *The meaning of life, is to live for what you have been 'created' for. My own version.